FNAF Human:High School
by Trevyler
Summary: An FNAF human fanfic. FNAF characters go to high school There are two Bonnie's a girl and a guy but the guy's name is Donnie. Pairings include: Freddy x Girl Bonnie Foxy x Chica Boy Bonnie x Girl Toy Bonnie Goldie x Mangle Toy Freddy x Toy Chica Shadow Freddy x Shadow Bonnie
1. Chapter 1:First Day

**CHAPTER 1:WAKE UP CALL**

Freddy woke up to the sound of an alarm going off next to his bed. He reached his hand out of the covers and smashed the alarm clock. After throwing the covers off, he gets up and puts on a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He goes to check the time only to remember that he smashed his clock  
He walks downstairs to be greeted by his father, Frederick Fazbear Sr. "Morning Son." Frederick said in a neutral tone, as he took of sip of his coffee. Freddy yawns as he replies, "Hey Dad, is Teddy up yet? I don't wanna be late again."  
Frederick tells him, "No,wake him up for me will you." Freddy nodded and proceeded up the stairs. His younger brother Teddy always slept through his alarm. Freddy slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Teddy was sleeping on his bed with all the blankets thrown off, with the exception of the one he was laying on. Freddy grabbed the bottom of the blanket and yanked it out from under Teddy, successfully throwing him off the bed  
Meanwhile downstairs, Frederick heard a thump and a yell and assumed what had happened. Soon enough, Freddy ran down the stairs, followed by an angry Teddy. "Get back here!" Teddy yelled, still chasing Freddy. Frederick sat down his coffee down and stopped Teddy's rage. "Calm down before you're late for school  
Eventually, Teddy ran up stairs and grabbed his red beanie, a white T-shirt, and his black pants with a chain on them. Freddy on the other hand was eating oatmeal with some orange juice. Teddy had to grab a granola bar on the way out to the bus. "Teddy hurry up, the bus is here!" Freddy shouted to his younger brother, who was running to the bus stop. "I'm here, I'm here." he said while panting heavily. The two brothers sat with their respective friends

_At Cawthon High School_

Bonnie stood outside Cawthon High School with her brother, Donnie. "Let's go sis, its just a new school." Donnie said with confidence. Making friends came very easily to him. She sighed and followed him inside. A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair approached them. "Hi, are you new here?" Bonnie gave a sly mile and asks, "Is it that obvious?" The girl smiled and replied, "I know that nobody here has neat hair like yours!" Bonnie knew she was referring to her purple colored hair and her brother's streaks of purple in his black hair. Donnie spoke up, "Yeah our family has this weird thing for the color purple."  
She giggled, "Oh really? By the way my name's Catherine ,but everyone calls me Chica!" Bonnie finally says "I'm Bonnie and this idiot is my twin brother, Donnie." Chica whispered to Bonnie, "I know what it's like to have an annoying sibling." They both laughed as Donnie stood there confused. He was about to ask what was so funny when he was knocked over by a boy with reddish-brown hair and a red beanie. "Hey watch it!" Teddy told Donnie. Teddy spotted Chica and ran to her. She sighed and asked, "What do you want Teddy?" He smirked and replied with a question of his own. "Where's Chia today, huh?"  
Donnie interrupted,"Hey care to explain why you ran into me?" Teddy turned to him, "Well, you were standing in my way so, I solved the problem." he finished with a very smug look on his face. Donnie was about to speak when a boy with wavy brown hair walked up, looking very angry at Teddy. "Teddy how many times have I told you to stop harassing people." he said clearly annoyed at the younger boy. "Calm down bro, besides he got in my way." The older boy wasn't amused, he stood there and crossed his arms. Teddy turned away and left swearing under his breath. The brown haired boy apologized and introduced himself, "My name's Frederick Fazbear,but most people call me Freddy."

* * *

So to go over characters so far:

Freddy=Freddy

Bonnie=Bonnie

Chica=Chica

=Frederick

Toy Freddy=Teddy

Toy Chica=Chia

Also tell me what you think this is my first story so it might be bad.

There are more chapters to come if people want to see them

So tell me. Are you ready for Freddy?


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends

**CHAPTER 2:NEW FRIENDS**

The twins got their schedules and went back to the new group they had met. "Well Bonnie, it looks like we'll be having the same classes." Freddy smiles as he said this. Bonnie smiled shyly with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "O-ok," she stuttered. Donnie noticed this and had a wide grin creeping onto his face.

During this nobody noticed the girl with blue hair walking up to them. "H-hi guys",she said shyly. Donnie and Chica turned to her. Chica looked excited and said "Hey Bon Bon." Donnie looked at the girl in a blue T-shirt, White skirt, and a bow tie similar to his own. He smiled and held out his hand, "Hey. My name's Donnie." She nervously shook his hand and a shy smile, "I'm Bonny,but my friends call me Bon Bon." Chica was watching along with her friend Finn, who liked to be called Foxy. '_Bon Bon has a crush_' she thought and giggled to herself. "You gonna let go,huh?" Bonnie asked. Donnie pulled away and laughed while scratching the back of his head nervously. '_Dang it sis! Why you gotta ruin the moment'_ he thought annoyed that his sister couldn't leave things be.

A moment of silence followed before Freddy broke it. "So you've met Chica,Bon Bon,this is Finn or Foxy,and of course me." He said happily. Chica once again pulled Bonnie to the side and whispered, "Looks like your brother has taken some interest in Bon Bon." The girls laughed with Freddy and Foxy looking at each other grinning.

Bon Bon and Donnie separated and walked over to their respective side of the group. It was only then that Bon Bon's face lit up. "We have the same schedules Donnie!" she said jumping up and down with excitement. Donnie watched her reaction while thinking '_She acts like a kid ,but it's kinda cute' _He didn't realize he was staring until he noticed she was eying him curiously. A slap on the back of his head brought him out of his thoughts. "You know it's not polite to stare." Bonnie said with a smirk

_Freddy and Bonnie Gym Class_

Freddy and Bonnie headed to the Boys' and Girls' locker rooms respectively,to get ready for gym. The boys' P.E. uniform was a grey T-shirt and dark-blue shorts. The girls' uniform was a white shirt and black shorts.

In class, the teacher, Mr. Parker, was giving instructions. "Find a partner for today's tennis tournament!" he yelled to the class. Freddy approached Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie you wanna be partners?" he asked her, a pert of him praying that she would say yes. "Sure." she said and went off to get a ball. They actually made a good team. One time they both reached for the ball, when their hands touched they quickly turned away to hide the fact that they were both blushing.

Freddy was surprised when Bonnie came out in different clothes than she was wearing earlier. Instead of a purple hoodie and jeans, she was wearing a purple T-shirt and black shorts. Bonnie followed Freddy to English Class. The teacher began to introduce her, "Hello class, my name is and it looks like we have a new student. Would you please tell us your name?" asked her. Bonnie came to the front of the classroom and spoke up, "My name is Bonnette Baker ,but you can call me Bonnie." Freddy smiled and waved. This caused a shy smile to come onto her face along with a blush. gave her a seat in the middle row, " would you please take a seat next to ."

Freddy and Bonnie's hearts jumped for joy when they heard that they would sit together. The rest of the day went by like nothing. The two walked home together, while Teddy was busy hitting on Chica's sister, Chia. Donnie and Bon Bon were talking , when he put his arm around her shoulder and she turned as red as her bow tie. Bonnie started to laugh when her brother was pushed off.

* * *

The start of Freddy x Bonnie and Boy Bonnie x Toy Bonnie

By the way their appearance is based off of my visual for each character.

Characters coming in the next chapter:

Principle Scott Cawthon (Phone Guy)

Gibson Fazbear (Golden Freddy)

**Characters Revealed So Far:  
**

**Freddy=Freddy**

**Boy Bonnie=Donnie**

**Girl Bonnie=Bonnie**

**Toy Freddy=Teddy**

**Chica=Chica**

** =Frederick**

**Toy Bonnie= Bon Bon**

**Foxy=Foxy**

**Mike= **

**Toy Chica=Chia**

**Please give reviews and opinions I want to know if I can make the story better**


	3. Chapter 3:Family and Clubs

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILY AND CLUBS**

Bonnie was helping her mom cook dinner. She was making burgers, but she started to space out. Thoughts of Freddy came to her:his wavy brown hair, blue eyes,soothing voice. She snapped out of it when grease burned her arm. "Ow!" she screamed and held her arm. Donnie ran in tp check on her. He knelt down next to her with true concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he sounded worried. Even though he could be annoying ,he cared deeply for his sister. "I'm fine. No need to worry ." she lied and put on a fake smile. He knew she was lying. "No you're not. Let me see." he told her. She gave in and held out her arm. "Sis, you're hurt bad! Hold on a sec." He ran out and came back with bandages. "Okay don't move." He gently wrapped her arm. She flinched from the pain. "Thank you" she said sounding like she was gonna cry. Donnie pulled her into a comforting hug. "What happened!?" said as she rushed to Bonnie's side. "She got burned, but I helped her." he was starting to smile as her said that.

Freddy had the purple haired girl in mind. He was i such deep thought that he hadn't noticed his older brother Gibson ,or Goldie, walk up to him. "Hey bro, what's up?" Goldie whispered into Freddy's ear. Freddy jumped then turned around, "Goldie you're back!" he said hugging his brother. "Yep, so what's on your mind?" Goldie smirked and continued, "Or should I say who?" Freddy blushed '_Should I tell him? I know I can trust him'_ he thought. "Well," he was nervously scratching the back of his head, "There's this new girl at school and we have the same classes and she's kinda cute." he was talking slow and quiet. "Aw shucks,little brother's got a crush." Goldie managed to spit out while laughing. Teddy walked in, "What's so funny?" he asked. Goldie fake coughed, "Ahem,well it seems our brother has a liking for a new girl at school." Teddy had grin on his face, "Does this girl happen to have purple hair?" Freddy was shocked at hearing this. "Y-yes" he said embarrassed. Freddy left his laughing brothers and went to bed.

_The Next Day:Baker House_

Donnie threw off the covers and headed to the bathroom to comb his messy hair. He heard the shower running so, he knew his sister was in there, "Hurry up in there!" he yelled while knocking on the door. Bonnie had her long violet under the hot water. She slid her hands through it before turning off the shower. She dried off and put a towel around her body. Donnie went in after she left and combed his air. He ran back to his room to grab his purple V-neck and black skinny jeans. Bonnie grabbed a white tank top,black leather shorts,her purple hoodie, and signature red bow tie. After bacon and eggs for breakfast, they headed off for school.

Freddy,Chica,Foxy,Bon Bon, and even Goldie were waiting at the front gate. Bonnie noticed Freddy staring at her making her blush. This snapped him back to reality. "I was in deep thought, sorry Bonnie." he said, uncomfortably laughing. Donnie smiled at the scene '_It's pretty obvious they like each other, but I'll leave this one alone.' _he thought

Bon Bon shyly walked up to Donnie. "Hi Donnie." she was looking at the feet. "Hey Short Stuff." he joked and ruffled her hair. She pouted playfully then tried to do the same to his hair. The others laughed watching her futile attempts to mess up his hair.

In English, gave the class some short answer questions to work on. Donnie put his hand on Bon Bon's shoulder and whispered, "Wanna work together?" She smiled and nodded so, he returned the smile. Just then, the phone rang. It was the principle, Scott Cawthon, since he made a lot of phone calls and such earned him the name "Phone Guy." hung up the phone, "Donnie Baker and Bonny Hopper please report to the principle's office."

In the Office, Freddy and Bonnie were there also. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin." They listened to a long boring speech. "So my question is. Will you start a club for unique and different people?" Freddy talked first, "I don't see why not. What about you guys?" The other three looked at each other and nodded. "It's settled then!" said loudly.

* * *

So what do you guys thank so far?

**Characters introduced in this chapter:**

**Gibson "Goldie" Fazbear**

**Scott "Phone Guy" Cawthon**

_Characters in the Next Chapter:_

_Vickey "Vix" Fox (Mangle)_

_Samuel "Sam"Shadow (Shadow Freddy)_

_Samantha "Sammie" Black (Shadow Bonnie)_


	4. Chapter 4:Club Members

**CHAPTER 4: CLUB MEMBERS**

A girl with pink hair, a white jacket with a pink heart on the front, and leggings was quietly sobbing in a corner. She looked up and the sound of footsteps to see a guy with short blonde hair and interesting silver eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. "People called me a freak because of my hair and eyes." she cried." He frowned, "But they make you special, beautiful." She gave a shy smile and blushed at his comment. "You really think so?" she said as she wiped away her tears. He smiled warmly and sat beside her, "Of course." She smiled back' "What's your name?" He put a hand on her shoulder before answering "I'm Gibson, but people call me Goldie." She giggled, "I like it. I'm Vix by the way."

Bonnie put a sign up sheet for their club on the events board. The first new member was a boy with jet black hair and an x-shaped scar on the left side of his face. His name was Samuel and he's really quiet. The second member was a girl with black hair and violet eyes. She's Samuel's best friend Samantha

Goldie convinced Vix to join the club. "I love your hair!" Bonnie and Bon Bon said at the same time. "You actually like my hair?" she said sounding happy. "Of course, look at our hair. Why would we have a problem with yours?" Bonnie questioned. Vix thought about it and smiled, "I guess you're right." Goldie smiled at the sight of her being happy. Freddy put his arm on Goldie's shoulder, "What's got you so happy?" Goldie realized he had been caught , "It's good to see her happy when just this morning she was crying about being called a freak." he explained. Freddy smiled, "You've always been able to help people feel better. Especially me when Mom left." Freddy's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong Freddy?" Bonnie asked concerned. His smile returned, "Just thinking about when our mom left." Bonnie decided to try something risky and hugged him. Freddy was surprised but let things be.

Samuel sat with his hood and hair covering his face. Samantha hated seeing him in this depressed state. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't like it when you're like this. It makes me sad." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked into her eyes and wiped away a single tear that had fallen. He began to speak in a calm, soothing voice "Please don't cry over me. I'm not worth it." She cried, "Don't you understand how much I care about for you? You are the most important person in my life. I feel like you're very special, but sometimes it feels like I don't mean that much to you." He was completely shocked by what he had just heard. He brushed her hair away from her face, I only act that way because I don't feel like I deserve someone like you. You're kind, caring, smart, beautiful. What have I done to deserve your friendship?" She scooted closer to him and snuggled into the now returned embrace. She spoke, "It doesn't matter what you did. It matters that I'm here for you." The be;; rang that lunch was over, ending their moment. Sammie smiled as she left thinking '_He really does care'_

"Well done, you've got a good group here!" Phone Guy congratulated. In this group, everyone has a partner: Freddy and Bonnie, Donnie and Bon Bon, Chica and Foxy, Goldie and Vix, Sam and Sammie. They would get a free period every day for club meetings and event planning. Vix was happy to have people that didn't call her weird.

Vix was getting a book from her locker, when Chia walked up with a couple other cheerleaders. "Oh look, it's Pink Freak" she commented. Vix was angry, "For your information, some people actually like the way I am!" Chica just laughed which made her furious. "What's going on here?" a slightly accented voice spoke. Both girls turned to the voice to see Foxy. "Hey mind your own business." Chia said balling her fists. Chica came up beside him, "I'm minding my business and I asked him to help. You're gonna be in so much trouble when we get home." an angry Chica crossed her arms. Chia stormed down the hall.

Foxy and Chica went to Vix, "Are you alright, lass?" Foxy asked. Vix smiled, "Thank you Foxy, but there's no need to worry about me." "You're like a sister to me, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." he spoke with genuine care.

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter and what's your opinion on the relationship between Sam and Sammie (Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie)

If anyone didn't realize it, Samuel's personality is based on Jin Kazama of Tekken.


	5. Chapter 5:First Dates

**CHAPTER 5:FIRST DATES**

Freddy had gathered enough confidence,after two weeks, to ask Bonnie on a date. He approached her and got her attention, "Hey Bonnie" his voice was shaky, but it wasn't noticeable. "Hi Freddy" she smiled and all his confidence drained. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Freddy surprised himself with getting that sentence out. "No,why?"she was hoping he would say what she thought he was gonna say. "So...um..would you..um..go on a date with me?" Freddy was very nervous. Bonnie's face lit up brighter than ever. "I would love too" she said and kissed his cheek. Freddy's face turned red and she left.

Freddy stood outside the Baker house. He had been waiting for a few minutes, then Bonnie ran out the door to him. "Ready to go?" she asked. He answered by giving her a bouquet of roses. "Awww, Freddy" she liked his romantic gesture and hugged him. "Do you like them?" She nodded, "No, I hugged you because I hated them. Of course I like them." Bonnie was curious so she asked, "Where are we going?" He chuckled "It's a surprise" She wondered what it was but decided to let it go.

Bonnie was surprised to see them pull up to a pizzeria. "My dad closed the place early so I could set up something special for us." Freddy Explained. They got out of the car and headed inside. All the tables, except one, were moved to the sides of the one in the center had a red table cloth, two candles, two plates, and a box of pizza. Freddy could see Bonnie's eyes wandering the room. "Sorry that I couldn't take you to a real restaurant. I don't have the money right now, but I really wanted to take you on a date." She turned to him and smiled, "It's okay as long as I'm with you." then she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

They chatted for a while and ate the pizza. "Freddy. why do like me?" Bonnie asked. Freddy nearly choked when she asked him this. "Well, I guess you're cute, funny, nice,smart, and you understand me." Freddy finished but he was sweating badly. "Thank you, at least it's not one of those 'You're pretty' cliches." Freddy wiped the sweat off his forehead, only to have Bonnie walk around the table and lean towards him. When their lips met, they felt like the happiest people on Earth.

_The next day at the Baker House_

Donnie had a plan to spend some time with Bon Bon. He'd ask her to go to the movies with him.  
If she said yes, he would pick a scary movie and find an excuse to keep her close. With this in mind, he searches for Bon Bon. She wasn't at home so, there was another place she could be, that only they would go to.

Bon Bon sat admiring the peaceful garden she was in. She jumped when she felt arms grab her. A familiar voice whispered, "How's my little Bon Bon doing?" She relaxed when she recognized the voice. "Donnie don't scare me like that!" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. He laughed, "Sorry didn't think it'd scare you that bad." She smiled sweetly "It's okay, Did you wanna ask me something?" Donnie answered, "Yeah, I was gonna go to the movies, and I thought you might want to go." he sounded really confident. "Sure" was all she said. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. The theater wasn't far so, they walked. Donnie bought them a large popcorn to share and a large drink for each of them. Bon Bon didn't know what movie it was, but she hoped it wasn't scary so she wouldn't be embarrassed if she hugged Donnie when she was scared. "Donnie, what movie are we watching?" Bon Bon asked. Donnie looked over at her, "It's a movie about five kids being murdered in a pizzeria and possessing the animatronics." She gulped '_Why did it have to be a scary movie?'_

In the movie, a man used a yellow bear mascot suit and lured five children into a backroom. Bon Bon got scared and hugged Donnie. She was surprised when he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry if you're scared. I'm here for you." he whispered, stroking her hair. After the movie, they walked back to the garden.  
"Donnie, what do you think about me?" Bon Bon asked shyly. Donnie smiled and brought her to eye level with him, "You're funny, cute, and most importantly, you're my little Bon Bon." Then he gave her a short and sweet kiss on the lips. She blushed deeply and went back to being shy. Donnie stayed with her until she fell asleep so, he carried her home. He set her on her bed and covered her up before sitting in a chair and falling asleep.

* * *

Did you guys know what movie they were watching?

Slap yourself if you didn't

Can you guess who will show up in the next chapter?

That's all for this time. Trevyler out! PEACE!

**Are you Ready for Freddy?**


	6. Chapter 6:Confrontation

**CHAPTER 6:CONFRONTATION**

Bonnie was worried because Donnie never came home last night so, she had to go to school alone. When she got to school, it shocked her to see Donnie sitting on a bench next to Bon Bon, who had her head on his shoulder. "I can guess why you never came home last night." Bonnie said startling the two. Bon Bon blushed in embarrassment and Donnie smiled sheepishly. "I'll take that as a yes" Bonnie smirked at her victory. Donnie was thinking about what happened this morning.

_Flashback_

Donnie felt a tap on the shoulder wake him up. "Who are you and what are you doing her?" a deep voice said to him. His eyes shot open the moment the voice finished, "I'm Donnie. I brought Bon Bon home after we went to the movies." Donnie told him because he was afraid of what the person might do. "So you're Donnie. Bon talks a lot about you." the person said. "Wait, who are you?" Donnie questioned. The light turned on and Bon Bon said, "He's my brother Sean." Sean turned his head to her, "Sorry did I wake you?" She smiled, "I heard voices and I was curious if it was you or not. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna change clothes." Both boys nodded and she got up and left. "I can tell that she likes you a lot so, I won't do anything just yet, but try anything and see what happens." Sean warned. "You can trust me. I won't hurt her and I won't let anyone else hurt her." Donnie's face showed determination. Sean nodded, "Oh and by the way, call me Springtrap, everybody does." Donnie complied, "Ok Springtrap." '_Springtrap...Interesting'_

_Flashback Ends_

"Donnie" Bonnie said snapping her fingers in front of his face, "DONNIE!" "Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts. "You were spaced out for like five minutes!" she yelled. "Um, I'm sorry" he said, but sounded oddly confused. The bell rang signaling school starting. "Well, later bro." Bonnie said running to Freddy who was now her boyfriend. "Looks like those two hit it off, huh." Freddy said. "Yep, I'm happy for them." She said smiling.

Goldie was talking to Donnie about his relationship. "So you've met Springtrap I see." Goldie said. "Wait, you know him?" Donnie questioned. Goldie laughed, "He's only been my best friend for years." Donnie face-palmed, 'Of course he is' He thought. "Well I'm off to meet Vix." Goldie declared walking away. Vix was sitting under a tree eating a sandwich. "Sorry I'm late" Goldie said sitting down next to her. "It's okay Goldie, I forgive you." she said smiling then giving him a quick hug. He couldn't help but smile at her. "So what've you been up to?" he asked. "Well, I've been hanging out with Foxy and Chica for a while. Foxy makes me feel like I have a big brother." Vix said excitedly. "Yeah, Foxy wasn't always the nice guy he is now. It took Chica most of 8th Grade to straighten him out a bit." Goldie explained while Vix was listening intently. "Goldie, I'm gonna take a nap. Can you wake me up when the bell rings?" she asked. "You can count on me!" he said flashing his best smile. She smiled and closed her eyes as she slowly fell asleep leaning against the tree. About 15 minutes later, lunch ended and it was time to wake her up. She wasn't fully awake, so he carried her bridal style to class. Once she realized what was happening, she blushed a deep red. He smiled at her which wasn't helping her in the situation she was in.

Goldie was bored in Study Hall, so he decided to get Vix's attention. He dropped his pencil near her purposely. "Hey" he whispered. She jumped a little, "Don't do that ever again." He pulled a chair up and sat at the the table, "You're cute when you're like this." She blushed like crazy, "Stop it." He chuckled, "Why you seem to like it more than you let on." By this point you couldn't tell the difference between her face and her pink her. Their teacher, Jeremy Fitzgerald, looked their way, "Mr. Gibson and Ms. Mageline. Do I need to send you out?" They both shook their heads, "Then keep your voices down." Goldie looked at Vix with an eyebrow raised, "Mangeline?" Vix sighed, "Vix is actually my middle name. I don't like my first name because it brings back bad memories." Tears brimmed her eyes, but she blinked them away and regained her composure by taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for asking." Goldie said sadly, lowering his head. "It's okay. I would've told you eventually. I'll tell you the rest of the story when I'm more comfortable." Vix said. Then the bell rang, "Until tomorrow my princess." Goldie kissed Vix on the cheek causing her to blush madly. Teddy, who had come to meet Goldie, saw this and had the widest grin on his face. "Nice one bro!" he yelled. "I g-gotta go m-meet Foxy and C-chica." Vix stuttered with a small smile. Goldie nodded and walked over to the youngest of the Fazbears and smacked him on the back of his head. Vix giggled until she got a text from Chica, 'Got plans with Foxy after school. Can't walk home with you today. Sorry~Chica.' Vix put her phone in her pocket and rushed to catch up with Goldie. "Goldie!" she yelled trying to get his attention. He turned around, "Yes Vixey?" She looked at her feet shyly, "Will you walk home with me today?" He chuckled, "Of course. Shall we?" he says holding out his hand. Vix hesitantly took it and off they went.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately**.

**Everybody be prepared for some FoxyXChica next chapter. If anyone wants to help decide where they go and who the other couple that will make an appearance in the chapter your options are: **

**Sparky's Soda Shop (ShadowFreddyXShadowBonnie)**

**Candy's Cafe (ToyFreddyXToyChica)**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FreddyXBonnie)**

**I'll try and be quicker with the next chapter but if I can't please be patient. I'm looking at you BoxingTiger ;)**

**I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: After School

**Hey Everybody IT'S FINALLY HERE. The next chapter of FNAF High School. Sorry about the wait, but I still have a life outside of this to deal with. The main problem is school. I basically have weekends free and I write other stories to write. About 7 stories and counting. Also when you guys review can you give me a little more feedback about what you liked best in the chapter. It would be nice to read a review that didn't just say Love it or like it. If you write those kind of reviews then it's fine. I just like to hear from my readers. **

**Oh yeah in the last chapter I asked where people wanted Foxy and Chica to go in this chapter.**

**The winner was:**

***drum roll***

**Candy's Cafe!**

**It won by 1 vote over Sparky's Soda Shop.**

**There are two characters from another game series who make cameos in this chapter. Whoever get's it first will get a mention in the next chapter.**

**Anyway let's get back to the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:AFTER SCHOOL**

Foxy and Chica were at a local restaurant called Candy's Cafe. Foxy eyed it curiously, "It's nice, I guess." he said shrugging his shoulders. Chica smiled, "C'mon I know you're not into bright colors and stuff, but the food and coffee is great!" she exclaimed and dragged Foxy with her. A light blue haired girl with two blue cat ears on her head waited for them, "Hey there Chica. What can I get for the two of you today?" she said with a smile. Chica looked at the menu while the girl smoothed out her apron and skirt. Chica ordered for both her and Foxy, "Alright Candy my friend have the Caffe Misto and I'll have the Caramel Macchiato." she said with a toothy grin. Candy giggled, "Coming right up." she replied, leaving with a playful wink. Foxy and Chica chatted for few minutes before Candy returned with their drinks, "Enjoy!" she said cheerfully.

Foxy took small sips from his drink while he quietly listened to Chica talk on and on about who knows what. All he was focusing on was her beautiful face and listening to her voice, not the words, just her voice. Her hair had grown to the top of her back and was tied in a low ponytail with a few bangs framing her face. Foxy unconsciously reached out his hand, "Anyway then we..." Chica stopped talking as Foxy moved a few loose hairs away from her face. Her violet eyes met his amber ones and they both blushed. Foxy lowered his gaze, "Sorry Chica. I wasn't thinking." he said sounding ashamed. Chica liked it when he said her name because his strange accent sounded charming when he said her name, "There's nothing to worry about." her gentle tone calmed him greatly. Foxy returned to his normal stature, "If you say so lass." he said with a very faint smile. She giggled a little and held his hand, "I mean it! You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me." she tried to make him him feel more comfortable despite the light pink dusting her cheeks. Foxy's smile spread across his face and even had a goofy sort of playfulness to it. Happy with his response, she went back to her drink.

Foxy tried to calm himself, but it wasn't going too well, "Could you excuse me for a minute lass?" he asked getting up. Chica smiled, "Sure thing." she answered in a positive tone. Almost immediately after Foxy left, Candy rushed to the table, "Ok we need to talk. Cindy get over here." she called to her sister. Cindy looked just like Candy except a little slimmer and she liked purple instead of blue. She looked away from a couple people she was talking to. The girl had brown hair, red eyes, a white tank top, red gloves, a black miniskirt, and boots. The guy had spiky, anime blonde hair, a dark blue sleeveless sweater, leather gloves, baggy pants, and leather boots. After a short exchange, Cindy came over, "Okay what's up?" she asked leaning against the table. Candy looked to Chica, "Alright give us a little info on this guy. What's with the sudden interest?" she questioned. Chica smiled a little and blushed, "Well I wouldn't call it sudden interest. I've liked him for quite a while, but I wanted to build a solid friendship first." she told them. Cindy smirked, "Missy you are love struck. Nice choice though. He's cute." she said earning a glare from Chica. She laughed, "Relax! I'm too old for him and I have my eye on someone else anyway." she said without thinking it through. The other two girls grinned at her, "But that conversation is for another day." she deflected the obvious question. Just then an annoyingly familiar person seated themselves at the table, "Hello there darling." he said. Chica unfortunately knew exactly who it was, "Ugh Chester. What do you want?" she asked aggravated. The orange haired boy brought his yellowish green gaze to her, "I'll take you, with a side of whipped cream." he said with a flirtatious smile. Chica crossed her arms, "Awww that's too bad. I'm not on the menu." she amused. Candy growled, "That's enough Chester. Leave our friend alone." He glanced over, "A bit testy today aren't we sister." he spoke mockingly.

Meanwhile, Foxy stood at the sink in the bathroom. He washed his face with water, "Aye get yourself together." he said to himself in the mirror. After looking at his reflection for a few more seconds, he left the restroom. He was greeted by the sight of the two waitresses, a ginger haired boy, and a very annoyed Chica. He saw Candy say something, but he wasn't close enough to hear. She looked pretty ticked off too. Foxy walked up to the table, "What's going on here?" he questioned. Chester got out of his chair, "Oh hey Foxy. I was... j-just leaving." he said backing away. Foxy followed, "Why were ya here in the first place?" he continued. Chester gulped because he didn't know how to answer. Chica intervened before anyone could make the next move, "Stop Foxy. He's not worth it." she said grabbing his hand. Foxy looked down at their interlocked hands and sat back down at the table. Candy and Cindy were upset that Chester had caused another disturbance in the cafe. Not to mention that it was their friends. Chica blushed when she realized her hand was still holding onto Foxy's. She began to pull her hand away before Foxy's grip tightened. She looked up to see the redhead give her a small smile. He then brought his other hand up to hold hers as well. She giggled lightly and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. Foxy was a little red and grinning like an idiot. Candy took a peak around the corner at the adorable scene, "Looks like things worked out just fine for those two huh?" Cindy asked suddenly making Candy jump. The blue clad twin smirked, "Yes they did. By the way, I'll find who's sparked your interests one way or another." she said, her voice dripping with humor.

Two guests in particular had watched the scene unfold, "At least he's doing a better job with my sister than you are with me." a girl with a blonde ponytail teased the auburn haired boy across from her. He leaned on his arm, "Why do you gotta be that way Chia?" he sounded a little upset. Chia glanced over at him and ignored his previous comment, "Okay are you expecting me to believe that a big player like you to be fine with just one girl?" she asked sipping her drink. Teddy sighed, "I've told you before that I'm willing to change if you're willing to give me a chance." he said slightly annoyed at repeating something he's told her many times in the past. She gave a thoughtful look, "How about this if you don't flirt with any other girls for the next say... two weeks, then I just might say yes." she offered holding out a hand. His confident smile returned, "Deal!" he almost shouted and shook her hand. She smiled at him a little more, "Alright then." She said ending their short conversation. Teddy looked over to his almost forgotten cup of coffee, '_Payed for it, Might as well drink it.'_ he thought and let the still warm liquid poor down his throat.

* * *

**I know it probably wasn't worth the wait, but lately school's been a real problem when it comes to writing. Not to mention that I had the flu earlier this week and my Grandpa got out of the hospital this week after having breathing problems and a heart attack. **

**Just to let everybody know, the cameos are the customers that Cindy was talking to.**

**I want you guys to vote on which story you want me to update next that's not this story. It can be one of my other FNAF stories, my Tekken story, or my crossover story.**

**That's all for this time! I'll see you guys next time! Trevyler out PEACE!**


End file.
